A drafting frame can comprise a plurality of drafting roll pairs or triads comprising upper and lower drafting rolls, the ends of the upper drafting rolls being journaled via bearings on a supporting arm pivotable about a pivot shaft with the spacing of the upper rolls from each other being variable.
This variability is described in German Utility Model DE-GM 1 875 935. The pivot shaft is rotatable to provide a stepless fine adjustment of the spacing of the feed roll pair results. For rotation a worm drive is provided. This arrangement is expensive to build since an additional drive for rotation of the pivot lever must be used to attain a change in the spacing of the two feed rolls.